Bitter Sweet Revenge
by Ladies of the Night
Summary: So what happens when Inuyasha pushes Kagome too far? Kagome leaves after being hurt for the last time and runs into someone unexpected and joins him as the ultimate Revenge to Inuyasha but finds love along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We do no own any of the Inuyasha Characters or the original plot of the Anime. **

Chapter 1

Kagome stalked through the forest not really in the mood to care where she was going. Kagome looked around fighting off the urge to punch a tree. It wasn't that she knew that she shouldn't because it was pointless, but because she knew that if she punched a tree it would really hurt her hand. Kagome felt overly betrayed and hurt. She had the last straw with the man she use to think she loved.

Kagome knew better now, she knew that her love for Inuyasha was just a waste of time and she should have stopped it long before she was practically discarded like yesterday's trash. She could still remember all the words that were said as they rang in her head loud and clear.

~~Flashback~~

Kagome smiled as she looked up at the warm afternoon sun. She had spent a week in her own time due to the fact she had her graduation from High School and that was something she really couldn't miss. Kagome still wasn't exactly sure how she had graduated but she wasn't going to complain.

Kagome climbed out of the well and stretched as she stepped on the grass and felt the slight breeze. She picked up her large yellow bag that was freshly stocked with the supplies she needed to have in order to travel in the feudal era.

Kagome began to walk towards the village figuring that everyone would be glad to have her back though she knew that Inuyasha would be in a pissed off mood because he always seemed to hate it when she left to go home to her family. Kagome was rather use to it so she knew how to ignore him.

It wasn't long before Kagome was in the village and she said hello to all the villagers since she had come to know them rather well and she thought they were all really nice people. Kagome walked towards Keade's hut because she knew that was where every one would be.

When she got there she smiled as she walked in and instantly got attacked by a small brown fur ball. She hugged him to her and smiled softly. "Hello Shippo, Did you miss me?" she asked with a soft smile.

Shippo hugged Kagome back. "YES!, of course I missed you Kagome!" he said quite happily.

Kagome smiled softly as she looked around the room and smiled at Sango and Miroku. Sango got up when Kagome put Shippo back on the ground and hugged the woman she considered a sister to her.

"Welcome back Kagome" she said softly as she let her go.

Kagome smiled softly. "It is good to be back" she then looked towards Miroku as he stood up and walked to her.

"Lady Kagome, It is an honor to have you returned to us" He said happily as he hugged her and sneakily reached his hand around to have his hand rub her butt.

Kagome instantly tensed up when she felt this and took a step back from him easily breaking out of his embrace and slapped him across the face as usual.

Kagome and Sango just shook their head as they watched Miroku rub his cheek whimpering a bit as if he wasn't use to being smacked all the time for what he did.

Kagome looked around the room and noticed that Inuyasha was missing which was weird since he was normally the first one to greet her when she came back and yell at her about how she took way to long.

"Where is Inuyasha?" she asked looking at Sango.

Sango sighed a bit and Kagome knew instantly knew she wasn't going to like what Sango was about to say.

"Well.. He is off with Her…"she said not saying much more than that.

Kagome raised and eyebrow and sighed when she realized just exactly who 'Her' was. She knew right away that Inuyasha was off seeing Kikyo and she felt her heart break a little more like it did every time he ran off to find the undead priestess.

Kagome sighed as he put her bag down and headed out of the hut figuring she might as well go find him and tell him that she was back knowing he would want to know first thing. As soon as she excited the hut she spotted Inuyasha and Kikyo walking into the village and this raised Kagome's suspicion easily due to the fact she knew that Kikyo would barely ever be seen with Inuyasha in front of others unless she and another motive.

Kagome walked up to them with her old normal grin on her face hiding her pain that Inuyasha would seem to refuse to understand. "Hello Inuyasha, Kikyo" she said softly resisting the urge to say it in a cold tone when she said Kikyo's name.

Inuyasha 'fehed' as he stopped in front of Kagome. "Your Finally back huh? God you were gone forever! We need to be out looking for Jewel Shards!" he practically yelled.

Kagome sighed knew that it would be one of the first things he said. "I am sorry Inuyasha, but my family needed me back, it was a very important event that I could not miss." she said hoping that he would just drop it at that but she knew better then that.

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. "Yeah well whatever, I decided that Kikyo is going to join our group, so that way when you go off to you family we can still look for jewel shards.. Besides she is the original protector of the Jewels anyways" he said with a huff.

Kagome was honestly and horribly shocked as she heard the words slip out of Inuyasha's mouth. She had never thought she would hear him say such a thing. Kagome knew that Inuyasha was ignorant to her feelings but to honestly go that far?

Kagome shook her head and she could feel her anger rising and her blood begin to boil at just the thought of being in the same group as the woman who actually got Inuyasha's love and attention and that was just something she could not stand.

She couldn't believe that the one she thought she loved would do something to her like that. To not even take her feelings into consideration. She figured that he would at least know that she had feelings for him but apparently he was either really that dumb or just that much of a jerk.

Kagome couldn't take it she knew she couldn't be in the same group as them. She looked at Kikyo and noticed that she was giving her a death glare and Kagome decided right then and there what she was going to do about this whole situation.

"Fine," she said as she turned from Inuyasha and went back into the hut, she picked up her bag and walked back out of the hut walking right past Inuyasha and the rest of the group not saying a word to any of them.

Inuyasha was pissed at the idea of Kagome leaving for obvious reasons. "HEY! Wench! Where the fuck do you think you are going?" he yelled towards he as he began to go after her.

Kagome whirled around when he spoke to her. She gave him a death glare and it made Inuyasha stop dead in his tracks. Kagome was now officially over her breaking point when it came to Inuyasha's bullshit.

"First of all, you know for a fact that my name is not Wench, and second I am leaving, I refuse to be a part of a group where I am no longer needed, Kikyo can sense Jewel shards just fine.. And as you said the Jewel was originally hers to protect." she said in a cold emotionless voice.

Inuyasha was shocked at first but then easily shook it off. "Well then Hand over the jewel shards and we will be done." he said not caring that Kagome was leaving because he figured she would be back in an hour begging to come back into the group and to be under his protection.

Kagome smirked. "No, I don't think so, I shall hold on to these ones and when you have gotten the rest I will gladly hand them over so the Jewel may be complete until then.. Goodbye" she said in the cold tone she had use before.

Kagome then walked away and into the forest with everyone just starting at the spot where she had stood not believing that Kagome was not acting like herself and just left the group.

~~End Flashback~~

Kagome sighed as she shook her head as she tried to get the whole entire afternoon out of her head. She looked up at the sky and knew that it would be dark soon and she had done well so far but she knew that some one could easily kill her in her sleep but she knew that she would have to try and figure something out.

Kagome froze when she sensed Naraku in the area. Kagome knew that she probably wouldn't stand a chance against the half demon, but she knew that she would not die without at fight. She took a couple of deep breaths as she pulled and arrow out and got it ready looking around the area trying to spot him.

Kagome managed to put a small barrier around herself hoping that it would give her some protection since she was still working on how to use it properly.

Finally Naraku showed him self as he stepped out into the clearing wearing his normal baboon suit that he just seemed so fond of. "ah.. Inuyasha's little wench… out all alone?" he asked in a amused tone.

Kagome's anger over what had happened early with Inuyasha easily spiked back up and she glared at the half demon before her. "I DO NOT belong to Inuyasha.. And I never will" he said with a growl. "My name is Kagome!" she said getting irritated.

Naraku seemed amused at her little outburst over being called Inuyasha's. Naraku could sense her anger at the other half demon and wondered what could have happened to make her act in such a odd way from her normal self.

"Ah… Well then Kagome… you should know it is very dangerous to travel by yourself… especially as night is falling…. People… might want to hurt you" he said trying to hold back his amused laughter as he smirked down at the human.

Kagome just rolled her eyes a bit. "Oh please, Naraku I can take care of myself… besides I don't want to be anywhere near Inuyasha ever again… "she said in a rather cold tone

Naraku was a bit set back he had never heard the little Miko talk in such a manner. He thought for a minute as a plan formed in his head thinking of a way he could hurt Inuyasha using the girl that was before him.

Kagome growled she could tell he was thinking about something and she had a feeling she wasn't going to like whatever twisted plan was forming in his head.

"If you are going to kill me then just do it all ready" Kagome said getting rather irritated as she went and shot one of her arrows at him in hopes that it would actually work but she doubt it would.

The arrow hit his barrier and reflected right off hitting a nearby tree. Naraku just laughed a bit. "Oh dear.. Dear Kagome to just kill you would be no fun at all.. I would like to make a proposition to you, if you would be willing to hear me out." he said wondering if she would or not.

Kagome looked at him oddly wondering what he had up his sleeve. "Whatever it is I doubt I will be interested in it" she said in a rather annoyed tone.

Naraku expected as much and just smirked. "Well Kagome, I have noticed that we have grown a common enemy since they last time we met..Inuyasha.." he said taking a small pause. "I want to call a truce and to team up to take down Inuyasha together since we cant seem to do it on our own" he said telling the truth.

Kagome thought for a moment thinking on whether or not she could really trust him or if it was just some trap that he had planned for her. But there was something in her gut that told her that he really did want to team up and she figured that she could maybe use this to her advantage.

Kagome figured that she could team up with him and take down Inuyasha since he betrayed her and she wanted to make him pay in the worst possibly way and Naraku was defiantly the person to go to in order to get help with that. And then if she was around Naraku long enough then she could maybe learn some of his weaknesses and find a way to kill him herself so she cold complete the Jewel.

Kagome took a deep breath making sure this was what she really wanted to do. She put down her bow and held out her hand as if to shake it. "I think you have yourself a deal Naraku" she said with a rather evil smirk of her own just thinking about getting her revenge on Inuyasha made her overly happy.

Naraku was a bit shocked that it was so easy to convince Kagome to come along with him but he wasn't going to complain as he smoke and stepped towards her and held out his hand for her to take.

Kagome watched him and was a bit hesitant at first but took a deep breath and took his hand. When she did there was a fog everywhere all of a sudden she was a bit shocked at first but then she remembered that Naraku always seemed to disappear into fog before.

The fog soon covered them completely and soon Kagome was only able to barely see Naraku who was right in front of her. She then felt a pull that she really couldn't explain and the next thing she knew the fog was dispersing and a large castle was in front of them.

Kagome let go of his hand and stepped towards the castle looking at it in amazement. The castle was huge and obviously use to belong to some kind of lord. Kagome was sure that Naraku got the castle to be this way by killing off the lord that use to live in the castle.

Kagome tried not to think about it as she looked back at Naraku "This is where you live?" she asked not sure why she seemed to ask such a stupid question.

Naraku nodded. "Yes, I just got this place because your little group destroyed my last home" he said as he walked towards the front gates that held no guards but Kagome could easily see the thick barrier that surrounded the castle so there was really no need for guards to stand at the gate.

She walked up to the barrier and stared at it nervously knowing she could seriously hurt if it didn't want her to cross it.

Naraku stopped when he noticed that Kagome was not following him. He turned to see her at the edge of the barrier looking at it nervously. "You may pass through it.. I have already altered it to allow you in and out of the castle." he said with a nod.

Kagome looked at him and nodded she took one last deep breath before walking through the barrier. Once she was through she looked down at herself as if to double check that it did not hurt her. Once she was sure she was fine she walked with Naraku up to the gates of the castle where Kagura and Kanna stood waiting.

Kagome could see Kagura's displeasure in her being there, which didn't really surprise her because she was pretty sure that Kagura would not want her around mostly for the fact that she hated her along with the others but she also knew that Kagura hated Naraku and the control he had over her.

When they were close enough she watched as Kagura's glare switched from her to Naraku. "What is this stupid wench doing here.. And of her own free will?" she spat out coldly looking Kagome up and down one final time before turning back to Naraku.

Naraku sighed as he shook his head. "We have come to an agreement and have gained a common enemy, So since she is with us now you must respect her and do not call her such foul names.. Call her but her name" he said coldly back.

"If I am to find out that you are doing anything to threaten or abuse Kagome then I will see to it that you are severely punished" he said easily reminding her the power he had over her.

Kagura glared but said nothing and just stormed off into the castle heading off to her room where she spent more of her time to keep away from Naraku.

Kagome watched all this and was rather surprised when Naraku made it clear that she was to be called by her name and nothing more which was something Kagome defiantly liked.

Naraku didn't say much to Kanna and she just walked off to wherever it was that she goes in her free time.

Naraku walked into the castle knowing that Kagome would follow. He had already decided what room she would stayed in and made sure it had been prepared before he had even went to go talk to her about joining forces.

The trip to her room was full of twists and turns and long hall ways. The trip was also very quiet because Kagome didn't really have anything to say to Naraku at the moment because she was unsure of everything she was doing at the moment. Kagome still couldn't believe that she had joined forces with a man she had spent so long trying to defeat.

Finally they were at her room and he slid the door open and stepped aside looking at her. "Here is where you shall stay, I hope you will find it to you liking." he said encouraging her to go in.

Kagome looked at him with a raised eyebrow since she wasn't so use to him talking so nice and normal. She looked at the door way and walked into the room a little nervous as to what she would find….

**Melissa: **And that is where I am ending this lovely first chapter. So I hope it is liked. This is the other fanfic that I am starting off and I know we need to get into gear on getting these stories going but it is proving difficult since we live across the country from one another and Meghan is a rather busy person.

Well please review and let me know what you think, the more you review the more I push to get these chapters out to you faster.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters.**

**Chapter 2**

Kagome groaned as the light hit her eyes and she was forced to come out of her peaceful slumber. As she opened her eyes and looked around the room, it took her a couple of seconds to realize where she was and what she was doing there.

Kagome sighed as she got up and stretched her sore muscles. Yesterdays events had taken a lot out of her and she was still recovering from them but she tried to keep her mind off of it due to the fact that it was best for her not to think about it.

As she looked around the room she was still surprised that Naraku had given her such a nice room. Sure it wasn't the masters bedroom but it was the next size down. The room as was large and 10 times the size of Keade's hut. In the middle of the room was a large futon that had sheer curtains that surrounded the futon so that the person sleeping in the bed could have a extra shield of privacy as they slept. The room also had a table with plush pillows to sit on all around the table for if someone was either to take their meals there or just have some tea. The Room also had an amazing view of the garden that was in the back of the castle.

Kagome was surprised to see that Naraku hadn't destroyed the gardens when he had taken up residence at the castle. Kagome also took note of the changing screen that was near a large closet with plenty of kimonos that were all conveniently around Kagome's size. Kagome was grateful for the kimonos because her uniform was on the verge of being just little pieces that would barely cover her.

Kagome stretched a bit and looked at the paintings that still remained on the wall and was glad to see that this room had been kept in tact from when its previous owner lived in it. Kagome had expected for everything in the castle to be torn up and abandoned looking but was glad to find out that she had been wrong.

Kagome went over to the closet and picked out a kimono that she felt like wearing and stepped behind the changing sheet and quickly changed out of her sleeping kimono and into a regular kimono. It wasn't long before she was in the black kimono that was covered in dark purple flowers.

Once she was dressed she quickly brushed her hair and put it up in a high ponytail. Once she figured she was dressed enough she made a move to walk out of the room figuring she would find out where she was to find food.

Before she could even get across the room to the door, the door slid open to reveal the all white little girl known as Kanna. Kagome was a little surprised but smiled seeing the girl.

"Oh hello Kanna, can I help you with something?" she asked figuring she would be nice to the girl.

"Naraku wishes to speak to you" she said in a flat tone.

Kagome wasn't surprised since the girl was normally like that from what she saw in their other battles with Naraku and the girl was around.

"Alright, Can you lead me to him?" she asked knowing she would have no idea where to find the half demon.

"Follow me"

Kagome nodded not bothering to say anything else because she knew that the girl would not be the type to have a conversation with Kagome.

Kagome quickly followed the girl out of the room closing the door behind her. She followed the girl down the hall and she would loose herself in thought as she looked at the paintings on the wall wondering who had lived in the palace before Naraku came through and exterminated them all.

It wasn't long before Kanna stopped in front of the large door that obviously could be identified as the master bedroom of the whole castle. So it would have once belonged to a lord of some sort from what Kagome could tell.

Kagome watched as the girl just walked off further down the hall and left Kagome alone in front of the door. Kagome was nervous to go in and for a minute or two thought about going back to her room. She knew that she couldn't do that though. Kagome knew that she had to be brave and do what she needed to do to get her revenge and the kill Naraku.

She opened the door and walked in the room to see the half demon sitting next to a large window and looking out the window as if oblivious to the fact that Kagome had even entered the room. Kagome knew better then that though, she knew that Naraku knew that she was there and she took a deep breath before taking a couple of steps and closing the door behind her.

"You wanted to see me Naraku?" she asked stopping a couple of feet away from him.

The half demon turned and looked at her and smirked a bit. "Ah yes, I wanted to know how you liked your living arrangements." he said looking back towards the window.

Kagome thought it was odd but answered anyways. "they are fine Naraku, and the kimonos fit perfectly." she said figuring that might be a question he would ask as well.

Naraku nodded and thought for a minute working out the next thing he was going to say to her in his head.

"You want your revenge on Inuyasha and I want him dead….I am sure with our alliance this can be accomplished quite easily.. But I wanted to know if you would be interested in training, so that you may defeat the half demon on your own." he said looking back at her.

"Training would be rather helpful, I would not be able to take him down on my own and I have no intention on using the jewel shards to enhance my strength." she said figuring he might try something like that.

"Then we shall train you in both your bow and arrow.. Along with a sword"

"Do you think that we could also get a Miko to help me with my Miko powers? If I can get my Miko powers up to standard then I can be a more effective fighter using them to my advantage don't you think?" she asked figuring he would have the connections to get her a Miko to help her train.

Naraku thought for a moment about her proposal trying to think if there was anyone who owed him a favor that could possibly help them with getting their hands on a Miko to train Kagome.

"I'll see what I can do to find you one"

Kagome nodded "Who will be the one to teach me on my archery and my sword?" she asked looking at him.

"I will be your teacher, I have learned quite a bit from the demons I have absorbed, When you have gotten to a certain skill level I will also have a sword be made for you, so you don't have to use the generic ones that we have lying around"

"that sounds fine, I have a couple of other questions now that all of that is out of the way."

"Ask away"

"First, Where do I find food? Or does everyone eat together?"

"Everyone eats dinner together, and for the other meals your may eat whatever you liked in the stocked kitchen. Which I will have someone show you where that is along with anything else you may need like the hot springs."

"Alright, am I allowed to freely roam the gardens when I please?"

"Yes you are free to go anywhere that is unlocked, which includes the library that is right down the hall from your room."

"One more thing, May I request that I have a slayers outfit be made for me so it will be easier for me to move around in during battle"

"That can be easily arranged and I will have a tailor here tomorrow to measure you and take down any preferences you might have for the outfit. "

"Perfect, Is there anything else I need to know? Should I be on guard for things to come out and attack me, such as Kagara?"

"No I have already told my creations that you are to be respected and unharmed. So if you have any questions and I am not around feel free to ask them."

"Alright then anything else? Or am I free to go?"

"Your training will start in the afternoon but the morning is yours to explore. Oh but if I were you I would stay away from the basement."

Kagome nodded taking his warning very seriously.

"You are dismissed" he said turning back to the window figuring that she would just leave

Kagome nodded as she left the room and sighed as she headed down the hallway finding her way back to her room quite easily since it was in the same hallway just at opposite ends.

Kagome soon found herself finding the library and was glad that she was able to use it because it looked like it had plenty of books she could read if she felt like it.

She then found herself looking for the kitchen so she could get some breakfast. Finding the kitchen took a little longer due to the fact that the castle was rather large. Eventually she did find it and noticed that the other people living in the castle had already eaten so she quickly made herself something to eat.

Once she had some eggs and ham cooked she went and sat down at the table that was in the dinning hall right next to the kitchen. She began to eat her breakfast quite happily humming to herself as she ate alone.

It felt weird to be eating a meal without her friends right with her complimenting her on her cooking, or Miroku trying to cop a field on her. Or Inuyasha bitching about her cooking or complaining that he didn't get enough.

Kagome shook her head and did her best not to think about it because if she thought about it too much she would miss them and what to go back. Though she knew that her group was not the same as she had remembered. She had been replaced and probably wasn't missed by anyone.

~~With Inuyasha and the Group~~

Sango sighed as she sat there making breakfast for everyone because Kagome was no longer there to do it. Kikyo had offered to do the cooking but Sango and the others (Besides Inuyasha) quickly shot the idea of down. It wasn't long before the rabbit that Inuyasha had caught was cooked and ready to eat.

Sango split the rabbit up giving everyone a fair amount. Of course though that wasn't enough for Inuyasha and he instantly began to whine how he wanted more.

"Sango! I need more then this!"

"Well too bad, you only caught one rabbit and everyone needs food to it was split up evenly, if you don't like it get over it"

"How come Shippo gets so much! I mean I need way more then he does!"

Sango was getting very irritated very fast. First Inuyasha got rid of Kagome, by bringing Kikyo into the group and now he was trying to be a complete jerk to everyone. Which his attitude wasn't unusual but Kagome and always done the best job at handling him and getting him to shut up.

"Because he is a growing boy and he needs as much food as the rest of us!"

Shippo sat and quickly began to eat his food so that Inuyasha would not be successful in taking it from him. Once he was done with his food he handed Sango his plate and went onto Miroku's shoulder where he was some what safe.

Inuyasha just 'fehed' and went over and ate his own food next to Kikyo under a tree.

"So Inuyasha are we going to go look for Kagome today?" asked the monk as he ate his own food.

"No why would I do a thing like that? Besides we have jewel shards that need to be found."

"What! Your just going to leave Kagome out there to die after all she has done for you?"

"What has she done for me? All she has ever done is make things harder by always getting caught and in trouble, always making me protect her.. Unlike Kikyo who can protect herself and she can detect jewel shards so what do we need Kagome for?"

Sango balled up her fists as she resisted the urge to beat the living shit out of the half demon that stood before her.

"Is that all she was to you? A burden and a shard detector?" she asked in a eerily calm voice.

Inuyasha being oblivious as usual didn't notice that Sango was on the verge of snapping.

"Of course that was all she was" thinking that it was a dumb question for Sango to be asking.

"You BASTARD!" Sango went to swing at Inuyasha but Miroku was quickly behind her holding her back.

"How could you say she was nothing! Kagome loved you! And this is how you treat her?" she yelled at him angrily.

Inuyasha just looked at her confused not believing the idea of Kagome loving him, though as he looked at his friends seeing how upset they were he almost… almost began to feel like what he was doing was a mistake and that he should be looking for Kagome..

Inuyasha did feel something for Kagome it wasn't exactly love but it was more then friendship. When he was about to agree with Sango on a search to go look for Kagome something stopped him.

Kikyo stood up from her spot and she could tell that Inuyasha was beginning to have second thoughts about his cold actions towards Kagome and that would just not do. She put her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder as if to remind him that he had her and had no need for Kagome at all.

Inuyasha looked back at Kikyo and all thoughts of Kagome left his mind and it was only about Kikyo.

"What Kagome did was her decision and I had nothing to do with it, So we will just have to deal with it and move on" he said for once sounding a bit like he was making sense and thought something through.

Sango sighed and just dropped her fists knowing it would do no good to get in a fight with Inuyasha. She sighed as she just went and sat next to Miroku under the tree and just ate her breakfast in silence.

~~Back with Kagome~~

Kagome put her dirty dishes in the sink and noticed that everyone just kind of let them there for someone else to deal with. Kagome just shook her head and found herself washing everyone's dishes and drying thing along with putting them away.

Once that was done she went exploring even more eventually finding out and how to get to the garden. Once she was in the garden she just walked around enjoying her time smelling the different flowers and just having a relaxing walk.

Naraku watched her from his window as she walked along the garden exploring it and just seemed so care free. He had always found Kagome an interesting female, but he could have never imagined that she would so easily come over and join forces with him just because Kikyo joined their group.

Almost anyone could see that Kagome was very in love with Inuyasha and the idea of her being second to him seemed to drive her crazy to the point where she would cry herself to sleep many nights.

Naraku only knew this because he had watched her rather closely for the last couple of months making sure he thought his plan through and he wanted to know how she would react to certain things, so he would be able to control her as much as possible so he could get the results he needed out of the girl .

Naraku turned from the Miko and looked at Kanna

"What is Inuyasha up to?"

Kanna did not respond but her mirror began to swirl and show what was happening where the group was. Naraku watched the scene before him with little interest and noticed that the group was easily split on how they felt over Kagome leaving.

"It is all going as planned" he smirked as he stood up and headed towards the garden.

It didn't take him long to find Kagome there in the garden and he approached her waiting for her to realize that he was standing there.

When Kagome turned to look up at him only then did her speak.

"Come Kagome, It is time to train"

**Melissa: **Alright everyone that is it for that chapter, I know Meghan was suppose to write it but she has been rather busy you know having a life and hanging out with friends so she hasn't been able to type anything. So I figured I would kind of take over for a bit until her life dulls down enough for her to get back into the groove of writing fanfics. Well let me know how I did and review, because that motivates me to put the next chapter up faster.


End file.
